Usopp
Usopp is the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates, and the former Captain of the Usopp Pirates. When Usopp was first introduced, he was often (comically) labeled as the "Liar" of the Straw Hat Pirates, due to the "Uso" (うそ) in his name meaning "lie" or "falsehood". He was born in Syrup Village, and was first mentioned by Yasopp, his father. He was officially the third (unofficially fourth) member of the crew, and the third to join, and, including Nami and Robin, also the third to rejoin, doing so at the end of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. His bounty of 30,000,000 is credited to his alias and alter-ego "Sogeking". He's considered one of the "weak" trio of the crew, along with Nami and Chopper. Appearance Before the Timeskip Usopp is a slim, somewhat dark-skinned teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose, which is apparently an allusion to Pinocchio (a wooden boy from a story of the same name who possessed a nose that would stretch after he lied). Usopp inherited his famous nose from his mother, while the rest of his face closely resembles his father's. During the Straw Hat separation, after landing in the Boin Archipelago, Usopp grew obese from overeating. He usually wears an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, along with special sniper goggles (he also has a pair of clear rectangular goggles that he sometimes wears in situations where he does not have his sniper goggles, like when he first met the Straw Hats or when his sniper goggles were stolen by Mr. 2), brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath (although he wore a murky green shirt during the Skypiea Arc). He also carries with him a yellow satchel, which he stores all his tools and gadgets in. After the Timeskip After the two year timeskip, Usopp has increased muscle hypertrophy and has grown his hair out. He has become "manlier", and is slightly taller than before. Usopp now has a new pair of goggles around his neck (his sniper goggles weren't shown) and has some headphones or ear protectors on. He also now has a little goatee along with a new white suncap he wears on his head. He also has a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots. His trademark yellow satchel has been replaced with a red one, but he still has his blue and white striped wrist band on his left arm. During the Punk Hazard Arc, he wore a black coat with white lining on the sides, which he took from one of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit.Usopp with his Kairoseki handcuffs recaptured Caesar Clown after the attempted to run away. Also, alongside Nami, he defeated Baby 5 and Buffalo when they were sent by Doflamingo in order to retrieve Caesar Currently, on "Dressrosa Arc Usopp, alongside Franky and Nico Robin met the dwarves from Tontatta Kingdom.The dwarves were at long time planning a attack against the Donquixote Family in order to retriever their realm. Usopp, glaring off himself, called him as "Usoland", Robin received the name of "RobinLand" and Franky the name of "Frankyland. After their "SOP operation" of rendering Sugar unconscious failed and Robin was turned into a doll via Sugar's Devil Fruit(and forgotten by everyone), they were caught by Trebol and Usopp ran away, but after he listens to the voices of their followers claiming for him and telling he would come back as a hero, Usopp returns to the battle arena, revealing his real name, and shoot at Trebol with a plantanus shuriken. That battle is not over yet References External links *Sniper — Wikipedia article on snipers. Site Navigation ca:Usopp de:Usopp es:Usopp fr:Pipo it:Usop pt:Usopp ro:Usopp id:Usopp ru:Усопп zh:騙人布 Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Snipers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Usopp Pirates Category:Syrup Village Characters Category:Pirate Captains